<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stitched back together by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702269">stitched back together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set in !!, chiaki is lowkey a masochist, dom!Kaoru, sub!chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kaoru takes care of chiaki's wounds after a failed stunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stitched back together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seeing hakaze after a long day was the winning prize for morisawa, especially if they haven't seen each other almost all week.</p><p>maybe that's what distracted him and led him to fall during his last stunt. losing his balance, his side collided with the edge of a prob used at the scene he was shooting. he was checked of course, but he hurried them and brushed them off fearing that he'll be late for his date with hakaze.</p><p>he ran out of the studio as fast as he can, which wasn't very fast because of a certain pain in his side. by the time he finally reached his dorm door he was panting frantically, but a blonde standing by the door made everything worth it.</p><p>"hakaze!" he almost jumped at him, hakaze let out a strangled noise as he embraced morisawa.</p><p>"hey moricchi." he wrapped his arms around the burnette, who flinched at the contact. hakaze pulled back to look to him, raising his eyebrow. "are you cold or something?"</p><p>morisawa pressed his lips together and shook his head. kaoru shrugged, dismiss backed by the belief that if it was something serious, morisawa would've let him know. "alright. then let's get you changed so we can start our movie night." he opened the door to the dorm, morisawa followed right after.</p><p>hakaze sat on the bed as he waited for chiaki, who wiggled out of his t-shirt and dropped it somewhere near a basket. hakaze couldn't help but glance at his boyfriend, who usually rewarded him with a not-too-skinny toned body, but something else caught his attention.</p><p>"moricchi, what *is* that?" hakaze walked closer to the brunette who paused his rummaging to look back at the blonde, tilting his head in question. morisawa's eyes followed where hakaze was pointing, and surely on his under shirt was a dark colored patch. he pulled at the shirt to take it off only to stop with a hiss.</p><p>hakaze crossed his arms in a scolding 'what did you do' look. but figured taking care of this was due first, he can enjoy scolding him later. the blonde guided morisawa back to the bed, then he left to one of the cabins for a first aid kit, and soaked a cloth in warm water. morisawa sat there, looking at him with puppy eyes as if he hasn't done anything.</p><p>kaoru placed the damp cloth over the spot that stretched from chiaki's side to his lower stomach, then slowly begun peeling the shirt off. chiaki made a sour expression as he watched hakaze.</p><p>hakaze slid the shirt off of chiaki then looked at the damage. he clicked his tongue, "moricchi, what the hell did you do?" it wasn't the first time he's gotten injured, his—as chiaki would call them, honorable stuntman scars, weren't an uncommon accurance.</p><p>kaoru gently cleaned the area around the wound, clearing the dried sticky blood away and getting a better look at the wound. "it doesn't look too big, you won't need a stitch-job thankfully." it looked like a gash that was caused by friction.</p><p>"I fell during a stunt," chiaki finally confessed, but kaoru could've guessed as much. "it wasn't anything dangerous though! I--" the burning sensation caused him to stop and whine. hakaze patted his hand apologetically.</p><p>they stayed in silent for most of it. kaoru cleaned the wound thoroughly, then when he came to wrap bandages around the other, he moved closer to chiaki.</p><p>"arms up." </p><p>chiaki complied, raising his arms, then placing them on kaoru's shoulders with a smile. kaoru couldn't resist and gave him a peck on the lips then resumed his work, pulling chiaki closer to reach behind his back. chiaki hid his face in kaoru's neck.</p><p>"does it hurt that bad?" </p><p>morisawa shook his head, hair tickling the side of hakaze's neck.</p><p>kaoru gave a concerned look but secured the bandages either way. he went to pull back but noticed something poking at his thigh.</p><p>"moricchi?"</p><p>chiaki held on tighter. kaoru patted his back in a reassuring manner. "it's okay. look at me."</p><p> chiaki pulled back with a flushed face, biting his lip and refusing to meet hakaze's eyes. the feeling of kaoru's hands roaming freely on his body ignited something inside of chiaki, causing an unexpected-unwanted physical reaction.</p><p>as soon as kaoru's curiosity got the best of him, his eyes lidded to inspect the problem. but he was stopped by morisawa's sudden need for a second hug.</p><p>hakaze paused. then slowly wrapped his arms back around the other, knowing that he needed the reassurance.</p><p>"...do you need help with it?"</p><p>morisawa nodded against his shoulder. the lack of words was a clear sign to kaoru that chiaki wasn't comfortable just yet. so hakaze gently pushed chiaki off to sit behind him and pull him further into the comfort of the bed. morisawa moved swiftly with hakaze, as if he had the same idea. that allusion was quickly broken as morisawa sucks in a breath when hakaze's hands graze the skin of his tummy and chest.</p><p>hakaze kissed the brunette's jawline, hands slowly rediscovering curves and sensitive spots on skin he's touched countless of times. however that doesn't make it any less exciting, and kaoru found himself smiling at chiaki's sweet gasps and the muffled moans he'd let out everytime the hands got too close to the wound.</p><p>with chiaki leaning into his touch, kaoru deemed it was okay to move forward. so he trailed his hands down chiaki's abs to his belt. he fiddled it and after successfully undoing it, he palmed chiaki through the fabric. a small gasp and a tuck to his sleeve was the response he got, encouraging and shy. licking his lips, kaoru took hold of chiaki's length, who moaned and arched into the warmth. hakaze let the other grind into his palm slowly and hesitantly. until he retracted his hand with a whine from the brunette.</p><p>he patted chiaki's thigh twice. "up." a simple command, and chiaki almosted slipped placing his hands on the bed to lift his hips and make it easier for his partner so slide off his pants. kaoru took the opportunity to take the messy underwear off as well. chiaki chocked a whine as his cock was exposed to the cold evening air. </p><p>with chiaki off of him, kaoru reached out to the nightstand drawer to take the necessaries. then motioned for chiaki to sit back in his lap. after coating his fingers in the clear substance, he took no time in taking hold of chiaki's cock again. his other hand was busy hovering over the newly treated wound.</p><p>he started with slow strokes, focusing on the base and leaving morisawa's mouth hung open. chiaki tried to meet kaoru's rhythm, but he'd occasionally falter, especially when the blonde's grip tightens ever so slightly. kaoru brought his thumb to the precum glistened slit, nail making contact with red, sensitive skin. chiaki moaned and bucked his hips into the newly found pleasure, but kaoru didn't want him to have control so he gripped down, accidentally on the wound. causing chiaki to flinch and curse under his breath with a whimper, then slump back into hakaze, who retracted his hands at the sudden motion.</p><p>peppering apologetic kisses to the side of chiaki's face, kaoru resorted to locking morisawa against him by wrapping an arm around him, while the other continued stroking him at a rapid pace. chiaki's moans were getting louder and more desperate, he clung to the blonde's shirt in an attempt to get hazel honey eyes to look back at him. and when they did, he felt them pierce through him, intensifying the tension building in his lower abdomen. in a desperate attempt, he pulled the collar of kaoru's shirt and mushed his lips on top of the blonde, spilling thick semen into kaoru's hand.</p><p>amused, kaoru pulled back and looked at how much of a mess chiaki was. naked and red from his ears to his shoulders, hair uneven and breath coming out in short huffs. he smiled knowing that only he could bring chiaki to this point.</p><p>while hakaze cleaned his hand, chiaki sank into the bed, letting his head rest against kaoru's thigh. not exactly meaning to ignore the erection pressing against his head, but he was grateful hakaze was letting him catch his breath. kaoru petted morisawa's head with his clean hand, with a soft smile across his face. chiaki smiled back the same bright grin.</p><p>kaoru stripped himself free of his shirt, then his pants while chiaki watched with wide and curious eyes. then he scooted back into the bed until his back hit the bed frame and urged chiaki to move closer to him, so he did. kaoru pulled him into his lap, letting his hands slide from his sides down to his ass. looking up and seeing the blush that returned to chiaki's face and the way he hesitantly placed his arms on kaoru's shoulders only helped make the blonde more eager.</p><p>locking morisawa's lips in a heated kiss, they wrestled and groped until they were out of breath. they pulled back, breaking the thin connection of saliva between them. kaoru wanted to cover that red skin with kisses, licks and marks, but he knew chiaki would complain about them with all the shootings he's been doing. hakaze smirked before he pushed chiaki down on his side, who yelped but didn't struggle. he caressed morisawa's chin, letting his face rest against his thigh before he pulled the rim of his underwear down. chiaki had his mouth slightly agape, but opened it wider and let his tongue partially cover his bottom lip. kaoru chuckled at those eager eyes, and let chiaki place a wet kiss or two on the head of his cock.</p><p>with a content sigh, kaoru pushed the tip of his cock into chiaki's mouth, who slowly licked around the head almost teasing the other. kaoru had a soft grip on chiaki's hair, he let the other choose the pace and ease his mouth around kaoru's cock. soon enough chiaki fell into a proper rhythm that left kaoru mouth hanging. he collected himself enough to take back his bravado and get morisawa to lay down on his side while sucking his cock. the view by itself was amusing enough, but the moan chiaki let out when kaoru did as little as touching his over stimulated cock was ever better.</p><p>taking enough caution to slick his fingers again, kaoru slid his past chiaki's dick and between his legs. chiaki made a strangled noise but parted his legs at the silent command. kaoru smiled to himself before poking at chiaki's hole. flinching before spreading his legs wider, chiaki's motivation to satisfy hakaze was renewed as he took his cock deeper into his mouth and stroke the rest at an increasing pace. kaoru seemed to have noticed that and wanted to prepare chiaki faster with caution. he stuck his finger in knuckle deep, then added a second, then a third. twisting and scissoring his fingers to find the right spot, all while morisawa was weathering and moaning against his dick.</p><p>"mmnngn...hakazzee.." chiaki slurred out with a weak hip thrust, so kaoru scratched his fingers against that spot again.</p><p>"aahnn~... m-more- pleashe..."</p><p>he would have to be more than a demon to deny him that. but he would never turn down an opportunity to tease the so called hero. leaving only the tip of his fingers in, he watched morisawa struggle to keep his head bopping consistently while fucking himself on Kaoru's fingers.</p><p>"mm...mooore..."</p><p>with seemingly enough preparations, kaoru pulled chiaki off of his cock with a slightly disgusting sound. he then took chiaki's face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks. </p><p>"on your knees, moricchi."</p><p>chiaki looked up at him, cheeks dusted in red and saliva dripping down his chin from the messy blow job. but as always, he obeyed quickly. pressing his face into folded arms against the sheets, he lifted his hips up to give kaoru what he wanted. kaoru stood on his knees, caring to trail his fingers up chiaki's thigh and over his hole, he enjoyed the shudder morisawa offered him. hakaze begun fingering again, chiaki moaned against his arms and moved his hips back to get even the slightest bit of friction against his spot. but everytime he got hakaze close to it, the blonde would pull away. finally having enough of his teasing, morisawa whined.</p><p>"h...haka- zee-.. k-kaoru, please.."</p><p>chiaki felt kaoru's fingers retract, but he didn't get any conformation regarding his begging until he felt a strong grip on his hips. kaoru took his cock in his hand and pushed the tip against chiaki's entrance. chiaki let out a desperate moan as hakaze pushed past the tight ring of muscles. starting out with slow, shallow thrusts, kaoru's grip on chiaki's hips did not falter. it seemed like every two or three thrusts his pace would quicken, chiaki clawed at the sheets for something to take hold of as another breathy moan escaped him.</p><p>hakaze angled his hips in a rough movement pattern that left chiaki's eyes half lidded and let drool pour out of his mouth.</p><p>"p-please--!"</p><p> kaoru picked up the pace and chiaki whined a high pitch noise. he tried to move his hips back to meet hakaze's movements, but with the death grip he kept on him, morisawa didn't dare move a muscle. so he moaned out dumbly, forced to take every inch of hakaze's cock and <em>enjoy it.</em></p><p>after a few messy thrusts, kaoru finally hit the spot that made every nerve in chiaki's body stand on end. pleasure overtook him and he couldn't even recognize his own horny, desperate moans. maybe because his ears were full of kaoru— kaoru's voice, his moans and praises of <em>good boy </em>and <em>you're doing so good baby</em>. </p><p>"p..pleasennaahhh.."</p><p>kaoru's grip softened, and chiaki bucked his hips back to hit his nerves again.</p><p>"th-.. thank youu.." he moaned dumbly, finally relishing in the feeling he's been chasing after. that was until kaoru thought that feeling could be better. he placed his whole weight of chiaki, quickly taking hold of his dick and beating it, rough and messy. chiaki choked out, calling kaoru's name as his legs began to shake.</p><p>"please!" he yelled out, vision darkening and tears willing in his eyes.</p><p>kaoru didn't slow down or have mercy on him at all. "what do you want, chiaki?"</p><p>"i-in me..haahh.." was all he could stutter out. kaoru smirked to himself and began destroying chiaki's already abused prostate. feeling everything crash down at once, chiaki clapsed around kaoru's cock. kaoru moaned cursing outloud as he came inside morisawa. who, feeling so hot and full of hakaze, couldn't even warn him. and once again cum came out in spurts on kaoru's palm.  </p><p>pulling out, kaoru flopped to his side, panting frantically. meanwhile chiaki was trying to process if he was even still alive. the knock on the door couldn't have come at a worse time.</p><p>"hakaze-senpai..?" the door slowly swung open to reveal a horrified yuta. he closed the door before either of them could react.</p><p>"was that..?" chiaki turned to kaoru, wide eyed.</p><p>"...oops." kaoru shut his eyes and faced the ceiling, already preparing himself for the talk he'll get from sakuma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might do yandere!midori with chiaki next. let me know if you want it &lt;3 ty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>